Huyan Xiong
Huyan Xiong is Huyan Lanruo's father and a high ranking member of the noble Huyan Family.【TDG】Chapter 123 – City Lord’s young master He grew up with Ye Zong and is considered one of his closest friends and supporters.【TDG】Chapter 124 – Banquet He seems to have an exhausting relationship with Huyan Lanruo, as she is demanding, difficult to control, and causes him problems. He struggles to convince her to come with him to the welcome home banquet for Ye Han, as she should have already been married. However, once she agrees, he almost immediately regrets asking her, knowing how she acts. He is a witness to the events at the banquet and the animosity that is now between the Snow Wind and Sacred Families. This is also the first time that he sees Nie Li. From the latitude that Ye Zong gives him and the way that he protects him, it is obvious that Nie Li is an important person.【TDG】Chapter 127 – Clash During the recent Demon Beast Horde attack he fought along with most the the powerful experts in Glory City on the southern wall. He was greatly impressed by the clever defensive lines that Nie Li used and loudly voiced is admiration and support.【TDG】Chapter 161 – Wicked idea At the meeting of Glory City's experts, Huyan Xiong was one of the few patriarchs that were willing to talk with Shen Hong. He sat with him most of the night drinking alcohol and acting boisterous. He even made a ploy of dropping his cup and startling the nervous Sacred Family members, who immediately drew their weapons. Huyan Xiong did this on purpose to show the other patriarchs that the Sacred Family was ready to revolt.【TDG】Chapter 179 – Prestige After waiting even longer, Shen Hong again got restless and started demanding Ye Zong to show himself. When that didn't work he said that he had heard the Ye Zong had been assassinated and that is why he wouldn't appear. It was Huyan Xiong that spoke up at that moment and assured the worried patriarchs that Ye Zong was fine and would soon join them. Shen Hong then even accused Huyan Xiong of being a part of the assassination. But Nie Li intervened to state what would be the point of that when the assassins would only die when Lord Ye Mo returns.【TDG】Chapter 180 – To confuse right and wrong When Shen Hong announces that him and his family are leaving, Huyan Xiong announces that by orders of Ye Zong, the Huyan Family is to stop them. However, Shen Hong continues to play the victim and swears that his family has always been loyal. When he receives a message that his and the Dark Guild's base have been attacked he announces that the Snow Wind Family is working with the Dark Guild and attacking everyone's families, causing the other patriarchs to hesitate from joining against them.【TDG】Chapter 182 – Great Battle He is a witness to the events that occurred during the fight, including: the Sacred Family's use of the Dark Guild's Shadow Devil summoning technique, Ye Xiu's summoning of the Snow Wind Spiritual God, the arrival of Gui Sha and his near legend rank strength, Ye Zong reaching legend rank, Shen Hong's death, and the unfathomable power of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array.【TDG】Chapter 183 – Snow Wind Spiritual God【TDG】Chapter 184 – Even in death, I will have no regrets【TDG】Chapter 185 – Gui Sha【TDG】Chapter 186 – Spiritual Constellation Technique?【TDG】Chapter 187 – Confrontation Category:Huyan Family